


On the bench

by rainbowroshenpower



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, lars being negative in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowroshenpower/pseuds/rainbowroshenpower
Summary: i wanted to write something about that screenshot in the ep where lars and sadie are lying on the bench together that's all.





	On the bench

Lars felt the butterflies that had been lying dormant in his stomach flutter as his hand brushed Sadie’s. They were lying close enough together on the bench that this would happen every time she flipped the page of her comic book. Lars supposed the butterflies were nice, in a way. Despite the slight fear that rose up in his gut because of them.

  
It wasn’t a date, not really. Just two friends who had decided to hang out near the beachside together while they were off from work. As much as he doubted it, Sadie was his friend. No matter how much he expressed wanting to be with the Cool Kids, he enjoyed spending time with her much more. He felt safe- safer- around Sadie than he did with anyone else. Lars wished he could say it out loud without the fear that came up and suffocated him whenever he tried to open his mouth. Sadie was comfortable. She was safe in every respect except this one. The idea of telling her how he felt was absolutely terrifying. Lars glanced over at her face, noticing how her eyes moved across the page. She was so calm somehow. So unburdened by what would happen if she said certain things around others, if she acted a certain way around others. Or perhaps she wasn’t. Perhaps she only seemed that way. Maybe everyone else in the world knew how to cover up their inner fears- everyone except Lars.

  
His eyes trailed down to the scar on Sadie’s right cheekbone. It was the one she had gotten when they had been trapped on the island with Steven. The memory of the kiss jolted his brain. He remembered asking her something right before he had leaned in.

  
Do you ever feel alone alone even when you’re surrounded by people?

  
She had answered yes; it was something he thought he would never forget. Lars felt guilt sear through him. It was selfish to think he was the only one who ever felt fearful and alone. It was all his fault that she felt that way, after all. If only he wasn’t so afraid to admit that- admit that he was never going to be the coolest kid on the block, that he he was small and vulnerable and afraid of other people and their judgement. Admit that he did love Sadie, as his closest friend and something more. Lars felt he was a coward for not being able to say any of it out loud. She was right next to him for God’s sake! She had agreed to spend time with him! He could lean over and kiss her cheek if he wanted. Yet he knew he wouldn’t. Lars was one to keep his emotions bottled in until they spilled over in snappish comments and frustration. He let out a sigh. Sadie lifted her eyes from her comic book to glance over at him. She knew better than to ask what was wrong.

Lars wished she would.

  
If she did he knew he would only complain in return. Mope and get unreasonably emotional and dump all his dumb teenage angst onto her. Sadie didn’t deserve that.

  
Lars closed his eyes and thought of what he could do better. Maybe taking a risk for once wouldn’t be so bad. Anything he wouldn’t normally do was a step in the right direction. Lars took in shuddering breath and then, before he could second guess himself, he leaned over and the person next to him a quick peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i realize that the book sadie was holding looked more like a magazine but whatever. also lars looked mildly troubled to me that's why i wanted to write what he might be thinking. you can find me on tumblr @rainbowroshenpower as well if you'd like


End file.
